The present disclosure is directed to buckles and to infant carriers incorporating buckles.
The following U.S. patents may include disclosure relevant to buckles and/or infant carriers and are incorporated by reference into this Background section: U.S. Pat. Nos. 330,152; 417,124; 429,089; 1,531,757; 5,313,691; 5,711,056; 5,970,588; 6,557,220; 7,0007,353; and 7,070,076.